Star Wars Lemons
by MissDramatic018
Summary: "Everybody is having sex with everybody they are." Yes, Yoda they are. From a love tringle-square thing to just random prequel characters you probably don't remember by name. They are having sex, sex and more sex. Most of them will be normal sex but if you want I can try to do a couple with bondage and slaves. This is the internet. Why not?
1. Anakin and Ahsoka

**Disclaimer: In this FanFiction, the gap between Episode 2 and 3 is 5 years, not 3 like in canon. This chapter takes place 2 years into that gap. Which makes Ahsoka 16 (Legal age of consent in the UK) and Anakin 21.**

Skyguy. Her master. Her teenage crush. How could he not be? He was nothing like the other Jedi. He was his own person. He did things his own way. He broke the attachments rule by not only falling in love with Senator Padme Amidala but by marrying her. Oh yeah, she knew about that.

He killed if he had to and he didn't care. And she accidentally saw Anakin in the shower once when he forgot to lock the door. Ahsoka saw everything. His perfect 6-pack. His tight arse. Even his 7-inch penis.

"Ahsoka! What do you think you're doing?"

"S-sorry Master. The door wasn't locked. I didn't realize you were -"

"I could sense you staring." He countered as he grabbed a towel. Ahsoka ran off blushing so much that you couldn't see the blue marking on her Montrals.

 **An hour later**

"Master?"

"What is it Snips?" Anakin asked as Ahsoka smiled that her nickname was used.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"I get that I didn't lock the door. But you were staring."

"Well, there was plenty to see Master," she replied, the white of her Montrals starting to turn blue again.

"Ahsoka sit down." He said gesturing the space next to him on the sofa.

"Um. Okay." Ahsoka said, doing as she was told.

"I know you have a crush on me." Anakin started.

"How?"

"You haven't exactly been subtle about it, Snips." Ahsoka's Montrals went blue again. "You know Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments -"

"What?" Ahsoka shouted outraged. "Since when you give a shit about the Jedi's rules? You think I don't hear you and Padme when she visits and you think I'm asleep? I know the two you are married. Or at least in some kind of long-term relationship. You are just a -"

Anakin interrupted her with a kiss. A deep and passionate kiss which a surprised Ahsoka quickly decided to kiss back.

"If you had let me finish." Anakin started when they parted. "I was going to tell you about Padme and that I don't give a kriff about the rules."

"Well, what about Padme?"

"What about her? Our marriage has been a horror show for ages. I don't even think she loves me. I was just a stupid kid fantasising about a beautiful girl I'd met 10 years before. She only started showing an interest after my mum died."

"Woah. Okay."

"Just come here." He kissed her again, filled with lust and passion. He reached her shirt and undid her bra.

"Mmh. Anakin." She said pushing him off her.

"You fancy me don't you?" He started was kissing her neck and massaging her sides working his way up to her breasts and of course, she was aroused, but this wasn't right.

"You're married. I don't want to be your bit on the side."

"You won't be ... At least not for long ... As soon as the war is over ... I'll tell Padme ... I want a divorce."

Ahsoka responded by kissing his neck and grabbing his crotch. Anakin stopped massaging her and started undoing his trousers whilst kissing her on the lips. Anakin moaned in pleasure when the only barrier between his penis and Ahsoka's hand was his boxers. Suddenly Anakin lifted Ahsoka so he was cradling her. He carried her to his room and placed her on the end of his bed. He got on top of her and started grinding on her vagina and kissing her passionately. Ahsoka helped him as he took off his robes. He tossed them aside, took off his boxers, pulled Ahsoka off the bed and sat where she was before. He spread his legs as she turned around. "This is where the fun begins."

She put her hands on his legs. Cautiously the Togruta stuck out her tongue and licked Anakin's right ball. She began to swirl her tongue around sucked at the same time. She slowed down and sped up randomly whilst the chosen one had his head thrown back in pleasure. She sucked and swirled and nibbled for 3 minutes before giving his left ball the same treatment. After another 3 minutes, she started licking the base. Kissing and licking. Licking and kissing. She took 10 minutes to work her way up to his tip. Anakin was moaning so much in pleasure, that he was almost screaming.

 _'Even Padme wasn't this good during our first time.'_ He thought, not even feeling guilt over it. Facts were facts. She was amazing. Teasing him she slowly she took half of Anakin in her warm, wet mouth. She moved up and down, slowly getting faster. She sucked so hard that Anakin made a metaphor in his head about her mouth is like getting a blowjob from a vacuum cleaner.

Pleasure filled Anakin. "Let's see how you handle this, Ahsoka. Padme can't." He placed his hands on the back of her head and held her still whilst he pushed his penis down her throat. He yelled out, as Ahsoka began to gag. But she didn't push him away. She didn't try to free herself. She was enjoying it. She used her hands to gather her drool and massaged his balls. Her montrals were turning blue from lack of air yet she found the strength to carry on twirling her tongue.

After what felt like forever Anakin moved his hands and let Ahsoka free. She grabbed his penis and started jerking him off as she coughed and caught her breath. "Put it back in. I'm going to cum." She did as she was told. He deepthroated her again and came into her throat. Ahsoka swallowed as much as she could then licked his balls and penis clean, whilst Anakin laid sprawled out on the bed.

Ahsoka pulled off her shirt and bra. Got up. Yanked off her skirt and knickers as she rushed over to the bed and placed herself on the bed so her vagina was in his face.

"Did I do well, Master?" she asked. Anakin turned so he was on his stomach and could face her.

"Is that meant to be a trick question snips?" he asked as clawed on top of her, gazing at her body.

"Like what you see, Master?"

"Ssshhh," he ordered. He grabbed her face and kissed her once again. Teasingly rubbing his penis on her vagina as he did so. When the kiss was over he gave her soft light kisses on her neck. He moved to her collarbone, then used his lips to tease the base of her breasts. As he moved up he was gently biting and sucking while switching from breast to breast. He licked around her areola, purposefully missing any contact either nibble.

Suddenly he used his robotic hand to pinch her right nibble, sucked the other one and applied more pressure on her vagina with his penis.

"Ah," she shouted out in pleasure. After about a minute, he lifted his head, pinched the nibble he'd just been sucking, let go of the left and sucked on that one.

After another minute he stopped sucking and let go.

Kissing her stomach he was slowly making his way to her vagina. Anakin found her clit with his tongue and slowly circled it. He smiled when Ahsoka gasped. Ahsoka was in so much pleasure she wrapped her legs around his neck.

Anakin used the force to put them back where they were and pin them in that position. He licked faster, applying pressure whenever his tongue got tried. Ahsoka's sexual-torture increased when Anakin stuck a finger up he vagina. Loudly, she murmured and moaned in time to his trusts.

"That's just a finger. Image how you'll react to the whole thing."

"... Please .. Master. Don't ... stop."

"Don't worry Snips." He restarted his licking as he inserted a second finger. You could tell she was a virgin. Just those two fingers inside her and it was already a tight fit. Anakin wanted to hurry up and take her innocence so he intensified his licking on her clit. Knowing it would hurt her he slowly and carefully inserted a third finger. Ahsoka whimpered like a puppy. He slowed his thrust down, so she could get used to being stretched out. Gradually he sped back up to his original pace. Ahsoka's whimpering wouldn't stop, she was in too much pleasure to focus on the sounds leaving her mouth let alone control them. All of a sudden she got this strange sensation and for a split second she thought she was dying, as her vagina tightened.

She got a wave of pleasure more intense than anything she had ever felt before.

"ANAKIN!" she screamed as she cummed into his hand. Removing his fingers he licked the cum off her vagina and arsehole. He crawled one-handed back on top of Ahsoka, who despite recovering from an orgasm had her tongue stuck out knowing that he wanted her to eat her own cum.

"Good girl." Anakin praised/teased, as she licked his hand until it was completely clean. "Now it's time for this." Ahsoka starred as Anakin rubbed on his penis while positioning himself. It was 7 inches when she saw it in the shower, now that it was hard and erect it was least 10. Anakin was still using the force to keep her legs pinned to the bed. Ahsoka gulped. "It's okay, Ahsoka. I'll be as careful as I can. I don't want to hurt you." Ahsoka nodded. He used his flesh hand to pull apart her lips and his robotic one to hold his penis as he put in the tip. Slowly he pushed in one inch.

"Anakin," she said lustfully. He pulled out so only the tip was in, then pushed in two inches. And repeat. When he was 4 inches in, he hit a barrier.

"This will hurt," he warned.

"I'm ready ... Do it." He pulled out by half an inch and pushed past the barrier and went all the way in. Ahsoka screamed so loudly Anakin clamped his hand over her mouth. She bit into his hand until the pain passed. When she let go Anakin removed his hand. "I'm fine. Please. Don't stop." Anakin gave a creepy stalker smile as he leaned in to kiss her and started to thrust in and out of his Padawan.

Her pain quickly turned into pleasure. "Faster," she begged. He did as his told, thrusting faster and faster, in and out, in and out. Ahsoka moaning at the top of her lungs when Anakin took detours from her lips to kiss her neck. He nibbled on her earlobes and nibbles. She insisted that he only use his robotic hand to play with her breasts. In and out, in and out. Having nothing to do with his flesh-hand he stuck a finger up her arse.

"If you want to cum ... I'd start playing with yourself ... now."

The Togrunta reached down to play with her clit. In and out, in and out. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room. They were being so loud with their moaning that if the walls weren't soundproof they would have woken up the entire Jedi temple by now. Anakin balls were aching. He hoped that Ahsoka would be close to climax soo. He couldn't take it anymore.

"AHSOKA" he yelled as he cummed and collapsed by her side. She wasn't far behind. She screamed again like she had when Anakin entered her and cummed as well.

Both of them were exhausted. Ahsoka sat up slightly to see Anakin's cum that was dripping out of her. There was blood too. She looked at Anakin in surprise. "It fine ... bleeding the first time ... is normal." Anakin sat up and Ahsoka relaxed, resting her head on his chest. "Did you have fun?"

"All thanks to you Skyguy."

"We should make this a regular thing."

* * *

 **Well? This is my first lemon. What did you think? Lemons involving Anakin, Ahsoka, Padme and Obi-Wan will be fleshed out into a proper story.**

 **Those are**

 **Anakin and Padme.**

 **Anakin and Obi-wan.**

 **Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan.**

 **Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan**

 **Any other characters you want me to pair up? Prequel only. I have do Han and Leia if you're desperate but absolutely no incest crap with Luke and Leia. Not happening. Ever.**

 **Please Review,**

 **MissDramatic018**

 **xx**


	2. Obi-wan and Satine

Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi was deflecting the blaster shots from another bounty hunter, with his lightsaber. He had been separated from his Master Qui-Gon Jinn, which meant he had full responsibility for the safety of Dutchess Satine Kyrze. Suddenly there were blaster shots coming from their direction. From Satine?

"Since. When did you? Have. A blaster?" Obi-wan yelled.

"Since, this one forgot to pick up the weapon of his dead friend."

Obi-wan smiled as he gained on the bounty hunter Durge.

Satine managed to shoot him in the neck. He wasn't injured for long, but it was long enough for Obi-wan to slice him in the chest, any other creature would be dead, from such a blow, but not Durge. The Padawan spun around and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to his knees. Satine stood by her protector and shot him in the head as Obi-wan chopped it off. He then he proceeded to repeatedly cut the bounty hunter's torso, cut off all his limbs and stabbed him in the chest. "That's enough Obi-wan!" Satine ordered.

"He won't stay dead for long."

"It will long enough for us to lose him and find shelter for the night."

"Fine," Obi-wan muttered as he deactivated his lightsaber and put it in in the holder on his belt. They walked - or more jogged - for about 3 hours before coming across a village. The people seemed friendly enough; the first place they went to had a spare room available.

"Only one bed I'm afraid." explained the owner of the home. "Do you want me to get more bedding for the floor or are you two -"

"The one bed is fine," Obi-wan responded.

"Okay. Well, you don't have to worry about being quiet. This used to be my daughter's room. The walls are soundproof."

"Good to know. Thank you." Satine replied.

"I'll leave you two to it then. Have a good night."

The two 19-year olds waited for them to leave. As soon as the door was shut the two teenagers started kissing passionately. Satine fiddled with the comlink on his arm until it was off then tossed it aside.

"Hey ... I ... I need that."

"We'll ... Worry about ... Qui-Gon ... Tomorrow." she insisted as she started groping his crouch. Obi-wan obeyed, as he started helping Satine take off her clothes, whilst Satine helped with his armour. When she was down to her bra and knickers and he was shirtless Obi-wan pushed her into the bed. He took off the holders attached to his belt and took it off. He held it in one hand as he seductively clawed on the bed.

"How open would you be to trying something different?" Obi-wan asked. She gave him a flirtatious smile and responded by holding out her wrists. He used the belt to put her wrists inside a figure-of-8 twice, she moved to the centre of the bed, then Obi-wan tightened it then did up the belt around the bed-post. Satine pulled on it to test its strength. It worked. Obi-wan used the force to turn the lock on the door, as he took off her strapless bra.

He went through his bag and found a grey shirt, which he tied around her eyes. He scanned the room for something he could use to tie up her feet. Then he saw it. Firstly, he pulled off her knickers then, picked up the object he saw and started tying her left ankle to bed.

"Is that my scarf?" Satine asked as Obi-wan was moving across to the other ankle.

"Ssshhh," he replied as stroked her inner thigh. He tied her right ankle to the bed.

"Definitely my scarf."

He went to his bag again to find the homemade pen he made from a feather; he used it to tickle her foot. She tensed at the sensation and instantly felt the restriction, the belt and scarf placed on her. He tickled her other foot, her legs, vagina, clit. He enjoyed her giggling. He especially loved her reaction to him tickling her clit.

"Oh, you like that don't you?"

"You know. I like anything. That you do to my clit. But don't worry. I'll tell you if you're. Getting it wrong."

Obi-wan started to use his finger to play with her clit and the force to twist her nibbles. He used the feather to bush her collarbone, her breasts, her neck, her armpits, her arms, her stomach. She pulled on the belt and the scarf as she squirmed in pleasure. She groaned and moaned lustfully. "Obi-wan," she whispered.

"I love it when you say my like that."

He quickened his pace with her clit tightened his grip on her nibbles. Left the feather-pen on her stomach and started undoing his trousers. Struggling to do so one-handed whilst playing with her, he took off his trousers and boxers. His hard penis sprang free as they were tossed aside. Usually, it was 6.5 inches. Now that it was hard it was 9. He stopped playing with her clit. Satine whined in annoyance. He used the force to twist her nibbles even harder. He smirked at her gasp as he rubbed her Vagina and used the juices as lube; his finger slid into her arse. Pulling at her 'chains' yet again, she yelled out in shock and pleasure.

"Why do. You have. To be into. All the freaky shit."

"The freaky shit is the most fun." her forbidden lover replied as he added in a second finger and climbed on top of her. Satine reached out with her tongue and licked his tip, before sucking on it. "Good girl." he breathed. He quickened his pace, with her arse, as he stopped using the force to twist her nibbles. Satine tried to reach up further to take more of him. He knew Satine loved deepthroating, so he put in his full length. She moaned into his penis. He inserted a third and a fourth finger and started licking her clit. He pushed his fingers in and out of her arse. He shoved his penis in and out of her mouth. In and out, in and out.

Obi-wan moaned into her clit. In and out, in and out. Satine groaned into his penis. In and out in and out. In, out, in, out, in, out. Obi-wan's balls and Satine's vagina were both aching. Obi-wan came first. Satine close behind. Obi-wan let himself fall at her side, his penis coming out of her mouth as he did so. His fingers still in her arse he looked down at his girlfriend. No sign of his cum anywhere. Not even on his penis. "Whose a good girl? Swallowing all my cum?"

"I'm an innocent little saint."

"An innocent little saint who about to be fucked in the arse?" He teased as took his fingers out her arse and used the force to levitate her 9 inches from the bed. He sat up, turned around and slid underneath her. He held his penis by her arsehole. "Ready?"

There was a few seconds pause as the two anal virgins took deep breaths. Obi-wan reached up and held her hand.

"Ready." Using the force he gradually lowered her onto his penis. They squeezed each other's hands and dug their nails in slightly as there pain slowly turned to pleasure. "Fuck me Obi-wan." He used the force to move her up and down his penis. They let go of each other's hand. Obi-wan placed his left hand near her breast and his right on her neck. He chose a spot on the base of her neck and sucked. Satine's moans and occasional screams grew louder. Whilst still sucking on her he played with breasts and used the force to play with her clit. It wasn't long before they both cummed again. Obi-wan lets go of her neck. He saw a bright red mark on her almost-paper-white skin. There were some teeth marks too. As he untied her blindfold and used the force to untie her he smiled. She rolled off him. Whimpering slightly as his penis left her.

Apart from when he used her wetness as lube, her vagina had had no contact all night and she was desperate for his penis, to be there. "What ... are you smiling at?"

"Your hickey."

"Qui-Gon will kill you ... if he knew it was you who gave it to me."

"Well, he won't even see it ... Your clothes will cover it."

"He'll also kill you if he sees one on your neck ... Regardless of who it's from." She teased going for his neck.

"No. Satine. No!" she replied pushing her off. Giggling at him, she picked up her scarf.

"I guess it's your turn to be tied up now then," she said seductively, clawing back on top him. Obi-wan let her tie his wrists to the bed. She rubbed her vagina on his penis. She took his penis in her hand to hold it still as she put it inside her. She places her hands at his sides and started to move. She bent down and bit his nibble. She enjoyed his reaction. She understood why he wanted to try bondage in the first place. It was hot. She twisted the other nibble and kissed her beloved Jedi before he could make any reaction.

She kissed his chin and cheeks. "I prefer it when you have a beard," she muttered as she moved to his neck as she increased the speed of her thrusts. She sucked on his neck and occasionally bit, as her free hand wandered to play with her own clit for the first time that night. In and out, in and out. Obi-wan pulled on the scarf.

"I ... don't ... think ... I can ... last ... much ... longer." Satine laughed.

"I've ... still got ... ages." She teased, before returning to his hickey. Obi-wan threw his back into the pillow in both frustration and pleasure, while resisting the urge to cum. Satine giggled. 3 minutes later they both cummed for a third and final time, screaming each other's names. Satine untied him and laid on his chest.

"That was amazing. I think bondage is my thing now." Obi-wan said.

"I love you Obi-wan," Satine said looking up at him. He looked down into her eyes. They had never said those words to each other before. He wanted to be a Jedi. He wanted Satine. But the council would never allow him to have both. He knew one day he would have to make a decision. He knew no matter what he chose his heart would be shattered by what he had lost. But that was in the future. Whether it was next week or next year this was here and now. Laying in bed with a beautiful woman.

"I - I love you too."

* * *

 **A special thanks to my friend Paul, for helping with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please review, with some couple suggestions,**

 **MissDramatic018**

 **XX**


End file.
